Born In Sin
by Schiff Thomas
Summary: What happened to L that he became and orphan and how does he know Aiber and Wedy?
1. I'll Be Coming Home

**Born In Sin**

Summery: What happened to L that he became and orphan and how does he know Aiber and Wedy?

**Chapter 1, I'll Be Coming Home**

_Japan, October 31, 1979_

"Send it to it's father." The nurse looked down at the infant in her arms as she tried to hand him to the woman that had given birth to him.

"But Miss." The nurse began.

"No… I don't want that hideous thing anywhere near me. It ruined my life and I want nothing to do with it!" The nurse nodded.

"As you wish Madame." She said. "I will arrange for the child to be taken to his father." _'Poor little guy.'_ She thought as she headed out of the room.

111000111000111

_Japan, June 21, 2004_

"I'm Aiber. Professional con artist. Nice to meet you."

"Wedy, I'm a thief." Mr. Yagami stared in shock at the two that stood before him.

"A con man and a thief…?" He asked. L looked at them as well.

"Yes. Aiber is an expert when it comes to languages, psychology, and personality transformation. He possesses the skills to blend into all levels of society, and can always forge a strong bond with his target. We'll use him to get close. Wedy is a thief who can get past any lock, security system and vault. The proof of her skills is that she was able to get into this building without any of us knowing. They're both seasoned… criminals."

"We'll be working with criminals?" Mr. Yagami asked. L nodded.

"They're slightly different from the criminals Kira punishes, though. These two are pros, only known in the underworld. I also know of other criminals who could help us if needed. Of course none of them want to show their faces and I will only show mine to those I trust. And some of them would have to live here with us. This is a tactic I couldn't really use while we were connected to the police, but with the way things are now…" Light nodded.

"I see, these kinds of people will be helpful in investigating Yotsuba. Lets all work together and solve this case."

"Yeah." Matsuda agreed.

"Yes." Yagami said giving in.

111000111000111

_London, December 25, 1984_

"Mom! Dad! Wake up it's Christmas!" Wedy jumped up on the bed as Aiber watched at the side of the bed. Both of them were eager for their parents to wake up. "Time to open presents!" The man smiled down at his two children as their mother began to wake. Aiber was a little over five in age and was looking more and more like his father every day. Blond hair, the strong chin and blue eyes. And Wedy was as beautiful as her mother. Though she had blond hair like her father she held her mother's features.

"Well." Their mother said. "Why don't you go down stairs and see how many presents Santa brought you." Aiber and Wedy cheered and ran down the stairs soon to be followed by their parents. Aiber and Wedy ignored their parents as their mother went into the kitchen to make them a special Christmas breakfast and their father watched as they passed around their presents. Aiber smiled as his mom came into the room and set the plates on the table.

"Time to open presents!" She said smiling. She handed one to Aiber that she wanted him to open first.

It didn't take long for all of the presents to be opened. The room was littered with ripped wrapping paper and ribbon.

"Come now children. It's time to eat before it gets cold." Aiber smiled up at his mother and was about to pick up one of his presents when he heard a soft creek come from the stair way. Then he remembered.

"Um…. Mom?" His mother turned to look at Aiber. "Where are Ryuzaki's presents?" He looked at his younger brother as he came down the stairs. His mother sneered at Ryuzaki.

"Christmas presents are meant for people who deserve them. Not for half blooded Jap bastards like him." To Aiber's mother, Ryuzaki just reminded her of her husband's unfaithfulness. He had spent a time in Japan on a business trip. Almost ten months later a woman had arrived at their door with a newborn infant. She had be so distraught that she had almost miscarried Aiber. Aiber watched as Ryuzaki walked to the kitchen. He could see him through the door and watched as he pulled out a few of the drawers turning them into a makeshift staircase. He climbed up onto the counter and pulled down and box of fruit bars.

"Only one." Aiber heard his mother say to Ryuzaki. "Then you go back up to your room do you understand me?" Ryuzaki pulled one out of the box before putting it back and hopping off the counter. He closed the drawers and with the bar in his hand made his way back up the stairs and to the attic where he slept.

( So what did you think so far? Please R&R )


	2. Just To Be Alone

Born In Sin

**Chapter 2, Just To Be Alone**

_London, Later that Day_

Aiber came up the stairs and paused at his door. He looked up at the small pull string that pulled down the stairs to the attic. He was banned from going up there, his mother had not allowed him to. Though he never understood why. He sighed and jumped up and grabbed onto the string. Once he got the ladder down he climbed up the stairs and into the attic.

The attic was dark and dusty, though light cut though from the windows in the middle and it was slightly hard to breath. He had no idea how his brother lived up here. Not that the poor boy had a choice.

"Ryuzaki?" He called out into the dim room. He heard a small sniff and turned to see Ryuzaki sitting on the floor with his back to him. "Ryuzaki what are you doing?" He came around to his brother so he could look at him and gasped at what he found. He didn't even say anything. He rushed down the ladder and grabbed a cloth from the bathroom and ran back up the stairs. He sat down in front of him. "What are you doing?" He asked. Ryuzaki sat on the floor with a knife in his hand, an open wound on his arm, and was dripping the blood into a bowl that sat on the floor. Aiber pulled the knife away from him and placed the cloth over the cut. "What are you thinking?" He asked again.

"I don't want to be Japanese." Ryuzaki sniffed, tears running down his face. "I want to be like you. But how can I get rid of the bad blood?" He asked. "It looks exactly like yours." He cried harder. "It all looks the same." Aiber knew why Ryuzaki was doing this. His mother constantly called him a worthless Jap bastard and that he was unfit to even lick her shoes. Aiber and Ryuzaki sat in silence as Aiber cleaned the cut with water. He told Ryuzaki to keep the cloth on the wound. It had stopped bleeding but just in case.

"You better go." Ryuzaki said. "You'll get in trouble." Aiber nodded and stood to leave.

"Oh. I brought you this." He said handing Ryuzaki one of his toys that he had received today. "I don't care who you are everyone deserves something on Christmas." Ryuzaki shook his head.

"I don't want it." He said. "If they had been meant for me they would have given it to me themselves. You better go." Aiber looked at the toy sadly and nodded before heading down the stairs.

111000111000111

_October 15, 2003_

"Ryuzaki, I have a call from Aiber."

"Put it through." L said to the computer.

"Ryuzaki" Aiber said. "I was able to contact the eight indirectly and they are starting to trust me, though not yet completely. I'll be coming back to Japan tomorrow."

"You sure work fast Aiber." L said.

"At this rate they'll soon be asking for my opinion and wanting to meet."

"Aiber…" L said as if he didn't already have Aiber's attention. "Showing yourself before them is very dangerous. Please be careful…"

"I understand. But you've saved me more than once L. And anyway with the evidence you have on me I'm looking at a life behind bars. This is a lot more fun. One reason why I can't quit being a con artist is the thrill of it." Aiber paused and L didn't speak. "Oh yeah. I've gotten five million off them so far. But is it okay if I start thinking up a way to hand over a fake L and get another ten mill?"

"All right. I'll think about it as well." L said.

"He's trying to con them out of ten million dollars?" Yagami said more than asked almost in disbelief that L was allowing this.

"It's all part of the investigation." L explained.

"Infiltrating Yotsuba as Coil. Smart thinking Aiber."

"I don't appreciate him using my other self like that, but I'm staying quite since it's a good idea."

111000111000111

_October 31, 1985_

Ryuzaki almost flew across the room as the hand connected with his face. He wasn't surprised to say the least; he didn't even know what he'd done this time to receive this one. As usual.

Aiber peeked around the corner from the door way and watched as his mother continued to beat his little brother. His lip was split open and you could already see the bruise forming around his eye. _'No one deserves this.'_ He thought to himself. _'Why does she do this?'_ Aiber never understood. He never understood why it was that the only people to be nice to Ryuzaki where him and Wedy. Even now that they had started school Aiber's had to pull him away from a few bullies. Even still, Ryuzaki never shrunk down. Never backed away. Aiber watched as Ryuzaki stood tall and defiant against his mother. Which only angered her more.

( well what do you think? R&R and I'll give you a cookie… ok ok two cookies… ok final offer… Twenty cookies! )


	3. I Know That You Don't Care

Born In Sin

**Chapter 3, I Know That You Don't Care**

_December, 1986_

Ryuzaki hit the ground hard. His lip was bleeding and his arm was broken. Ryuzaki non the less stood up holding his injured arm staring defiantly at his father.

"Dad stop!" Aiber begged. "You're drunk, leave him alone!" His father turned to look at Aiber.

"You stay out of this boy!" He said a little too loud. "Get up to your room." Aiber didn't move as he stared at Ryuzaki. "Now! You little shit!" He yelled. His father never called him things unless he was drunk. And when his father was drunk he was not a man to be messed with. Aiber took one last look at Ryuzaki and ran up the stairs to his room. He slammed the door shut behind him and leaned back on it. Wedy looked up at Aiber tears streaked her cheeks.

"Ryuzaki's down there isn't he?" She asked. Aiber nodded slowly. Wedy cried harder but she didn't make any noise. This was become a common occurrence lately. Usually their father would just ignore Ryuzaki. But lately he's been coming home drunk and picking on the poor boy.

Okay pickings a bit of a nice word in this case. More like beating him senseless. Many times now they've had to go downstairs and tent to his wounds before dragging him up to his room cause he couldn't walk on his own. A few times where broken bones have had to heal on their own cause no one would take the poor kid to a hospital. The whole time though, Ryuzaki never cried. He never made a noise. He took every hit, every blow in stride cause he didn't know any better.

Ryuzaki stared up at his father anger shining clearly in his eyes.

"Pain in the ass you are!" He said angrily to his 'son'. "Weren't supposed to be born. Ruined my life!" He said. He reached to the back of his pants and the next thing Ryuzaki knew he was staring down the barrel of a loaded gun. "Why won't you break?" He asked as Ryuzaki continued to stare at him. He didn't fear death. If anything, to Ryuzaki, death was a release. His freedom. His escape. "Should have killed you when you first showed up here. You don't deserve to live. You're worthless. Nothing but a waste of space."

Aiber and Wedy's eyes widened in shock at the sound of the gun blast. They both knew what had happened but neither moved from their spot in fear that they'd be next if they interfered. Tears flowed stronger down Wedy's cheeks and she buried her face in her arms, hugging her legs to her chest. Aiber stayed in front of the door, tears now brimming his eyes.

"No…"

(I know I know…. Sad aint it…. Poor L  I'ma cry now. Lol anyway please R&R It gets better I swear!)


End file.
